Boundary
by infinitylovers08
Summary: We are separated…by a thin wall. But the boundary between us is much greater than that. After all, you are spending your life with him…which should have been me.
1. Chapter 1: Border

**Chapter 1: Border**

"Ahahaha! Sai! Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything…"

"Then why are your hands in my ass?"

The thin wall from this small and cheap apartment is like the boundary separating me from you. Your laughs, passionate voice and sweet breaths which are meant for him, is like boulders smashing my hopes that one day it will be directed for me.

"Come on! Get up or you will be late for work, dumbass!"

"Shut up, ugly."

"Who's ugly, huh?!"

"…"

I sloppily get up from my bed, scurrying my way towards my feeble-looking door—which I doubt will protect me from burglars, then position myself in front of the railings in the corridor—cigarette on hand.

"Come on Sai! I'll fix your tie." A pink-haired woman dragged the pale-skinned guy outside of her apartment, forcefully placing a black tie on his white button-down long sleeve shirt—around his neck. "Oh. Sasuke-kun! Good morning! You're up early as always." She greeted with a smile, while still busying herself with the task of tying the damn tie.

"Mornin' Sakura…" I greeted back monotonously. "Sai…" I nodded on his direction which he also greeted back with a nod.

"Sasuke…"

"Okay, done! You can go now." Sakura shoved him a little to have a look of her work, nodding her head in approval, when she noticed that Sai is not moving an inch on where he stands.

"…"

"What? I said you can go now."

"You forgot the goodbye kiss…ugly."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'ugly'?! Do you want me to punch you again?!"

_If it was me…_

"Fine, fine. I won't call you that."

_I will tell you how beautiful you are…_

"You always say that!"

_Everyday…_

"Just kiss me already."

_Every hour…_

"Okay, okay! You're such a jerk!"

_Every minute…_

"But you love that about me."

_And every second…_

"Hmph." Then she kissed…

…him.

And my world shattered…

…again.

…

…

* * *

_**Yey~! I finally made a SasuSaku fanfic~~! This pairing is my current addiction so I'm really happy. This was actually meant to be a oneshot story but decided against it since it got the potential to be a multi-chaptered story. Also, I'm the multi-chaptered kind of writer so that's how it goes. I hope you'll enjoy this~! **_

_**Sore ja~!**_

_**Matta ne~~!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Natsuki**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Edge

**Chapter 2: Edge**

"Sakura."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Is it okay for you to go outside of your apartment in that…you know."

"Oh this?" The pink-haired pointed her lack of clothing—only an underwear under an oversized shirt. Then she laughed. "It's not like this is the first time you saw me in this state." She didn't even blush.

"Yeah…an everyday occurrence. Never hurt to ask." I muttered, then whiffed a smoke from my cigarette.

She laughed again. "And it's not like it bothers you. With your line of work and all that."

"You sounded like I do **it** everyday." _You don't have any idea how much it bothers me. But I'm not going to complain…_

"Aren't you a host, though?" She cocked her head in question.

"'High Quality Host'. I'm completely different to the amateur ones, so I don't have to offer myself every single night with those women. They **beg** for my attention, and they happily pay me for it."

"Someone's on their high horses here." Sakura said sarcastically. "So why is the high and mighty living in this dump?"

"'Coz it's closer to my workplace. Besides, I only need a place to sleep and take a shower, so there's no difference if I live here or in a luxurious apartment."

"Hmph. You're arrogant as ever. Didn't you change at all?"

"Hn." I ignored her comment. "What about you? Why do you live here? As far as I remember, you are someone who gave importance to her own image."

"Well, yeah. You're right about that—I **do** care about appearances. We actually quite have the same reason for living here. But unlike you, it's because this place is relatively far to my workplace—two stations away."

I took a peek on her face, contemplating if I should ask this question. My curiosity won so I asked. "Does it have something to do with that malnourished-looking guy you're dating?"

"What? He's not malnourished! He's just skinny!" She frowned. "But yeah, it does have something to do with Sai and it's not of your concern, Sasuke."

I was hurt, but perfectly covered the pain on my face, and then shrugged. "If you say so."

"So…" She immediately changed the subject. "…aren't you going to visit Naruto?"

"That again?" I lit another cigarette from my pocket, carefully hiding my nervousness.

"Yes. That again." The pink-haired placed her knuckles on her hips. "You were away for ten long years, Sasuke! Don't you know how much it hurt and worried him?"

_What about you…?_

"You asked me not to tell him you're my neighbor, but God! Sasuke! You are already living here for two months but not once have you paid a visit to him, or even called him! What's wrong with you? You **are** his best friend!"

"Were, Sakura. **Were**."

She heavily sighed, "You're such an ass, don't you know that?" practically ending the conversation.

"…" _Don't you think I know that? I've been telling that to myself for years. _

"Bye, Sasuke-kun. I also have to go to work." Sakura waved half-heartedly. "Have a good day." She added, like she totally didn't mean what she said.

"Bye."

_You're such an ass Sasuke._

_Masochistic ass._

_Yeah. That's why she replaced you with that malnourished pale bastard._

_But aren't you the one who left her on the first place?_

_Because you conceitedly assumed she'll be happily waiting for your return._

_Which apparently not._

...

…

* * *

_**Hi! I posted the second chapter to make this clear. . .this IS a SasuSaku fanfic. It's just that, Sakura dating Sai is part of the plot. So please don't drop this. It has been my dream to write this pairing so I hope you'll give me this chance.**_

_**Sore ja~!**_

_**Matta ne~~!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Natsuki**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **_


	3. Chapter 3: Threshold

**Chapter 3: Threshold**

**...**

"Sasuke."

"Boss." A man with silver-hair and has an unusually leather mask on that covers his mouth called my attention.

"A customer is calling for you."

The frown instantly appeared on my forehead. "Can't I just rest for a minute? I accepted three customers already. I'm beat." _And I'm tired lying to those women…_

"No can do. You're our number one host so suck it up." He muttered while reading his perverted novel which was very rarely out of his hand. I still can't believe he used to be the club's number one host in the past before he bought it as his own.

I mumbled a, "Fine." But still didn't remove myself from my seat on the staff's lounge.

"Besides," His eyes let go of what's his reading to look at me. "your customer is a very important person. The Hyuuga Corps' heiress."

My interest was suddenly piqued. "What? Why is a high-class person here in this kind of place?"

"Hey. Are you belittling my club?" He closed the book to cross his arms. "May I remind you that my shop is the number one host club here in the red-light district?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm going." I grumbled while standing up. Putting my coat on the way to the door, before looking over my shoulder to the silver-haired. "Boss."

"What?"

"Is that girl…"

He understand what I meant. "No, I don't think so."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you say that?"

"Because she looks shy, like she doesn't really want to be here. So I doubt she'll ask for sex on the first day."

I inwardly sighed from relief. I don't really want to have sex with strangers as much as possible. My conscience and heart couldn't take it, like I'm betraying **her** without her knowing.

"You're relief."

"Shut up." I grumbled, then heard a chuckle before closing the door.

…

"Hi. I'm Sasuke." Promptly sitting beside the woman with long dark-blue hair and ivory eyes. I introduced myself with my true name unlike the other hosts at the club which uses aliases or nicknames. That's not my kind of game. I at least want to be true to them with my real name.

"He-He-Hello Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-san!" She screeched. "M-My name i-i-is H-H-Hinata!"

I perfectly hid my shock with stoic expression. 'Shy' is definitely not the right word. More like, 'withdrawn'. Her nervousness is top-notch if I dare say. I recovered from shock by doing my host routine for first-timer customers. "So, can I offer you anything? Wine, perhaps."

"Y-Y-Yes p-please!"

"Don Perignon." I ordered to my personal waiter which he obliged immediately. Yes, the privilege of being number one is having a personal waiter and private room. And the wine I ordered is definitely not going on my tab, it's to the customer of course. Also, I have my percentage when I made a customer agreed to order our most expensive wine. After all she's an heiress so it'll never hurt on her part.

As a host, I have to please my customers—or the other way around. Sweet talk them to give me everything they owns, everything they have. Some of my customers in the past actually gave me everything they have, resulting in their company's bankruptcies and divorce to their husbands. But they didn't file any lawsuit against me. Because, in spite of everything, what I'm doing is legal. I didn't force them to do anything, didn't force them to love me. They gave me their properties and money on their own accord. And in the end, when they can't offer me anything anymore, they have to stop seeing me even if it's hard for them. As a host, I cannot feel guilty. This is an occupation I chose. Ah no, this is an occupation that was **forced **to me—in the past that is. But at present, I can't do any job except for this so I guess I don't have much of a choice for myself.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-san?"

I was awoken from my reverie. _What am I doing? I still have a customer here…_ Maybe because she doesn't have much of a presence so I was pushed to a sudden daydream. "What is it, Hinata?"

"T-T-The w-wine had a-arrived…" She stated in a meek voice which I'm so not used to. What I'm used to are flirty and seductive voices who are trying their hardest to have me in their bed.

It's quite refreshing.

What am I to do with these types of guests? Ah…

Purposely reach out my left hand at her side of the table, while the other slings on her shoulders, making sure the hand that is reaching out subtly grazed her exposed leg when I'm getting the wine bottle. Lean my upper body and brush my thigh to her side while pouring the wine on the wine glasses. When done pouring, carefully placed the bottle at her side again so we'll get more body contact.

I chance a peek at my side. And what reaction do I got?

An almost ready to faint dark-haired girl.

Yes, she's likely to faint any minute now. The only thing that's stopping her is my arm on her shoulders which is holding her into place.

"Hinata." I started before she faints.

"H-H-Hai?"

"Why is someone like you in this kind of place? I'm sure someone of your status have something better to do." I paused to take a sip of the expensive wine. "Not that I'm complaining." I added truthfully. Well, it's not everyday you'll have the heiress of Hyuuga Corps (the largest company in Konoha) as your customer.

It seems that she's not surprised of my knowing about her status. "M-My f-father told me t-to p-play a l-little before I-I took over the c-company…"

Play? Ah…typical of their kind. Especially to someone as withdrawn as her. I might told her the same if I were his father.

"…m-my m-mother recommended this p-place to me." The meek girl continued. "S-She u-used to b-be a p-patron of K-Kakashi-san…"

_Boss?_ I shouldn't be surprised. Boss, from what I've heard was an infamous womanizer in his younger host days. We're practically the same—casually playing women at the palm of our hands. The only difference is that, I have someone I love that makes me guilty sometimes—which was not allowed for a host.

But her mother? I bet she played around even when she had a daughter.

"You don't have a boyfriend to play with?" I nonchalantly asked.

"E-E-Eh?" her eyes went wide. "N-No! I-I-I don't have a b-boyfriend! N-Not e-even once!"

She sounded defensive. Is that even something to be proud of in this kind of place? Good thing we are in a private room or the other guests might openly laughed at her inexperience. "So in short, what you need is experience. Am I right?"

The hands on her lap visibly tensed. "Y-Yes…"

I thought for a second. "Well, I can provide the experience you need to please your father."

"R-Really…?" She suddenly sounded hopeful.

"Aa." I said before leaning my face a little bit closer to hers. "After all, I'm the number one host here." Deliberately whispering a hot breath on her ear—which resulted with a very red face from the girl.

"But first," I straightened and removed my hand on her shoulder. "let's fix that stuttering of yours."

She cocked her head to the side. "E-Eh?"

_This kind of task is inevitable…_ I thought to myself.

_But if this will keep me from holding it off even for just a while, then I won't feel guilty this early of the game. Seeing your face when another woman is in my arms will not justify my need for you… it's not fair._

_For her and for you…_

…

…

* * *

_**Hinata in the house, yo! First of all, don't worry much. She will not end up with Sasuke (I think?). I have other plans for her. She just need his help with things like, you know. Anyway, there's no SasuSaku interactions because I want to introduce other important characters here. Mainly Kakashi and Hinata—which are the only characters I introduced. XD**_

_**By the way~ This is an AU. But I'll use the countries in the Naruto anime/manga world for an ease of writing on my part. I hope it's alright with you. **_

_**About the host thing. I only placed here what I've known so far—based from what I've learned from mangas I've read with host characters, and I added my own ideas here. So if you have suggestions or violent reactions, just tell me. I'm all ears—ah no, I'm all eyes? **_

_**Sore ja~!**_

_**Matta ne~~!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Natsuki**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Limit

**Chapter 4: Limit**

…

"Sakura."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun."

"You're late."

We didn't promise to meet up or anything. This is just a regular occurrence where we have to go home in our respective apartments. The only difference is that Sakura went home later than me, which is rare. I go to work at 6 pm and usually went home at 2-3 o' clock in the morning, and she's already at her apartment and sleeping during that time after all. When I went home and didn't feel any movements—like shuffling of blankets and pillows—on the other side of the thin wall, I instantly knew she's not yet home. Because of that, I sacrificed my first two hours of sleep just to wait for her—not that I'm going to tell her that.

Her reaction to my statement is quite amusing. The expression on her face is like I'm some kind of a father reprimanding her daughter who went home late. Nevertheless, she answered my question—accusation?

"I went to a drinking party with my co-workers." She masked her surprised tone with a pleasing one, like she's reminiscing a happy memory. "We have this new employee in our department so our chief said he'll treat us— oh, don't give me that look!" She frowned when she saw the look I'm giving her, but the laughing tone of her voice is evident. "I didn't drink okay? Well, maybe a little—

"Sakura." I said in a reproaching manner.

"Only a little! I can't possibly refused our chief when he offers me a saké. Anyway, I don't want to drink and then get myself spent. After all, my workplace is two stations away from here."

"Is it a guy?" _I hope not…_

"Huh? Who?"

"The new employee."

"Uh, yeah. He's a fresh university graduate." She leaned her elbows at the top of the railings on the corridor, then stared at the starry sky. "I wonder what it feels like studying in a university. It must be nice…"

"I…don't know…"

I was watching her side profile when she suddenly glanced at me. Of course, I was startled since I just revealed that I was looking at her. So instead of looking away, I didn't move my head and remain staring her—without flinching or even blinking. But Sakura doesn't seem to notice anything. For that…I was kind of hurt that she didn't even consider the thought of me, staring at her. Do I lack a presence or something? Or maybe she's just too focus on her malnourished boyfriend.

"You didn't go to college, too?" Her eyebrows were elevated.

I rummaged my pocket and got a cigarette and lighter. I offered her a stick but she shook her head, so I lit the one I offered her and whiff a smoke. "I didn't have the chance to. I was…working."

"Oh. You're already on that _business_ at the age of 18?"

I only nodded my head, refusing to elaborate further. "What about you? With your brains, it's surprising you didn't go to college."

"Look who's talking. You were always at the top of the class."

"…" I only gave her a look and she understood.

"Well…there are…certain circumstances…"

We both went silent for awhile.

"Does it have something to do with that malnourished boyfriend of yours again?"

"Sai is not malnourished!" Then she sighed, like she's tired of repeating the same thing. "Yeah…it has something to do with Sai…"

The two of us went silent again.

After a moment, I lit another cigarette before asking, "How long have you been together?"

"Huh?" She looked like she just went out of a dazed state. "Uh…seven years. Why?"

_That long huh? So they have been dating since high school… _"…Nothing. Just asking." I whiffed a smoke and exhaled it with a heavy heart. "So how'd you…"

"How did we end up together?" The pink-haired laughed at that. "It's started when Naruto, Sai and me became teammates in one of the competitions during the Sports Festival on our first year of high school." She begun. "Can you believe the first thing he said to me?!"

"…" I got a pretty rough idea what it is but I'm not going to spoil her fun.

"**UGLY**! That's the first word he said to me when we first met! That dumbass!" She started fuming. "I was the first year representative who gave the welcoming remarks during the Opening Ceremony, the girl who's every guy in our school wanted to date and he dared say that to my face?!"

'_So why did you date him?' _Is what I wanted to say.

"But then,"

_Ah…so there's the __**but**__._

"I later found out from Naruto that it was his way of coping with his shyness—giving nicknames to people. That side of him is what makes him so cute!" She chuckled, then her expression became serious. "His words and actions may contradict on what he truly feels, but I know he cared and loves me. Those seven years is the proof of that…" She glanced again at the night sky, before frowning. "Though Sai calling Naruto 'dickless' and him calling me 'ugly' is some kind of a part of his speech these days which ticked my patience."

Then our eyes were peeled-off from the sky when we heard loud steps from the metal stairway.

"Sakura."

"Sai? What's wrong?"

"Where were you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Sakura may have missed it, but I know he was panting hard just awhile ago.

"You didn't call."

"Eh?"

"You didn't call."

"For what? Look, my battery's dead okay?"

He frowned. "I'm going home." Then he turned to walk away.

"What? Why? It's 4 in the morning!"

He glanced back, before facing the pink-haired. "Yes, Sakura. It's 4 in the morning. You weren't home until 1 am. You didn't call."

"I said my batter's dead!"

"You should have used the payphone! Or used your co-worker's phone!"

"What? I—! Wait. You said…1 am?"

"…"

"Where you…looking for me…?"

"…"

He turned to walk away again but Sakura grabbed his arm. "Let's just…go inside...okay?"

"…" He sighed. "…okay."

Then the two of them went inside of Sakura's apartment, both not even giving me a glance. Like I wasn't there on the first place. Like I don't have any meaning to them…to Sakura. Like I wasn't…hurting inside.

When will this last?

This feelings?

She moved on, so I also have to.

But when?

Do I really want to?

…

…

* * *

_**Can I cry? Because I'm at my limit. I'm also hurting inside!**_

_**Why am I making Sasuke's already hard life harder?! Am I a sadist?! So I must apologize to him and to his character. Because…he's OOC…though I hope not too much. 'Coz you know? It's part of the story. Him...being madly in love with our dearest oblivious Sakura. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you won't drop this story thinking it's a SaiXSakura story. For this is a legit SasuSaku story. And because I totally love this pairing! (Although I like reading SaSaku stories, too. XD)**_

_**Also, I want to make their lives a little harder. Ohohoho~**_

_**Whoa—! Did I just let it slip? Scratch that please!**_

_**Sore ja~!**_

_**Matta ne~~!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Natsuki**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks a lot minna~~!) **_


	5. Chapter 5: Margin of Error

**Chapter 5: Margin of Error**

…

"Sasuke, pass the popcorn."

"This is mine."

"But mine's gone. Don't be such a prick, 'coz I bought and cooked that in **my **microwave!"

"…"

Today is rarest of the rarest. That is because I have the same day off as Sakura. This morning, I went home like usual, and the couple living next door was also doing their own thing. After I positioned myself in front of the corridor, facing the morning sun and holding a cigarette, the couple went out of Sakura's apartment.

The first thing I noticed was Sai's luggage.

_This is not the usual routine. _I thought. _Is he going somewhere?_

I can't help but feeling happy when I thought of that possibility. Then it was instantly followed by the feeling of dread.

_I'm a real prick for thinking of that, I don't have the right to get in the way of Sakura's happiness._

I just stand there, leaning my elbow in the railing with my side profile facing them. They went on with their conversation like I wasn't there—like always. I don't want to eavesdrop because it seems serious but it's more awkward if I suddenly move to go back inside my apartment.

"Do you really need to go back at your house?"

"It's my mom's birthday. She'll whine and cry again if I didn't go like last year."

"But they won't let you leave once you're there."

"I will sneak out if they did."

"Don't be so sure…"

"Just this once, okay?" I will not go back there after this.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Sakura grabbed his shirt.

"I'll kill you if you're not back the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, ugly."

"And I'll double-kill you if you didn't stop that, jerk-face."

"Fine." Then he kissed her full on the lips. "Later."

Before leaving, Sai called out to me in greeting, "Sasuke." Then he's gone. But the way he said my name is more like a warning. No one would have noticed it except for myself because his tone of voice is the usual monotone. Nonetheless, I did notice because I'm a man. Not just any man, I'm the man who used to be the center of affection of his girlfriend. So there's no question he'll feel threatened if he suddenly went away, leaving me and his girlfriend alone on the same apartment block.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

_Is that an invitation? Calm down Uchiha Sasuke, you have to play hooky._ "I don't want to go outside."

"Same here."

…

And so we're back at the present where we are currently inside her apartment, watching a movie she rented yesterday thinking she can watch it with Sai since it's her day off. So all in all, I'm just a replacement. But I can't complain, I'm satisfied with just having her beside me.

Or not…

"Come one! Give me the popcorn! This is the best part!" she reached for the popcorn on my left hand using her left. Since my elbow is leaning at my bend knee, the side of her breast grazed my arm.

The chill instantly went up on my spine and down below, forcing not to grasp with the sudden contact.

Sakura did not notice the shock it gave me mentally and physically. Instead, she just ate a handful of popcorn while watching the 'best part' of the movie.

On the other hand, I distracted myself by focusing in my surroundings—meaning her room. I didn't have a proper look earlier because I was too focused at the thought of us being alone inside her apartment. Now that I had a proper look, her apartment is the same as mine which is a 1 LDK, but hers has a more personal touch and is on the feminine side—though it's not considered as girly. After all, she's not a teenager anymore. It's also neater than mine—not that mine is dirty. It's just that my room is bare with only the necessary material and appliances like the futon and pillow, stove with teapot always places at the top, a mini refrigerator and a washing machine. I don't have other materials and equipment used for cooking because I always eat store-bought foods or take-outs.

Sakura's apartment is certainly different. For one, she has various cooking materials and equipment on her kitchen's countertop like a microwave oven, coffee maker, four-burner stove with the oven installed underneath the counter, a two double-door at the end of the counter and other materials used for cooking. She have a couch for two person which we are currently sitting on and a coffee table which I figured is also used as a dining table. The flat screen TV is affix at the wall while the DVD player is atop the small open cabinet with numerous CDs and magazines neatly stacked inside. At the other side of the room sits a big cabinet which I believed is where the futon and her clothes are located. Her wallpaper and other decorations are ranging from red, pink, white and green—or was it called apple green? I don't care either way.

So anyway, I'm amazed at how she always kept her room clean despite her busy schedule. Though it's probably because she always have a visitor who practically lives with her nowadays. I'm aware of the fact that Sai frequently visits her since I started living next door.

"Where's Sai's apartment?"

"Why asked out of the blue?"

"As you've said, it's out of the blue."

"You're so weird." She raised an eyebrow. "It's near his workplace."

It's my time to raise an eyebrow. "Isn't it like, four stations away from here?"

"His mom gave him the unit, hoping the distance can keep him away from me."

"But she didn't thought his son can just live here." _Am I a masochist? _

"Well yeah…sort of…"

"What do you mean?'

"He wants me to live with him in his apartment."

_What's the difference?_

"You're probably thinking what the difference, if I live with him there or if he live here with me."

_She's sharp it's almost weird. _"…"

"First of all, the whole apartment building is owned by his parents so they will have eyes on me on every corner, watching me every move. Don't you think it's creepy?" she shivered from the thought.

"What's the second?"

"I like it here."

_Because I'm here? _I inwardly laughed from my wishful thinking.

"I like it here because I started living here right after I graduated in high school. No one knows me except for my neighbors whom I occasionally talked to."

"So what happened?"

"What happened to what?"

"Why are his parents so against you?"

"Duh? Of course it's because I didn't do to college."

I glared at her. "Don't kid with me. We both know that's not the only reason."

She then heaved a long sigh. "It's a long story."

"Go on. We have a whole day."

_Do I really want to hear this?_

_Am I really a masochist?_

_Maybe this is a punishment I'm doing to myself from leaving them…her. _

_We're alone together. _

_But her mind and body belongs to another._

…

…

* * *

_**Yey~ I finally updated! There's more to come in the following weeks (I hope!) 'coz I think I'm on "The Zone" right now~ I updated three stories this week after all~ ahahahah~**_

_**If Sasuke's a masochist, I'm a sadist for wanting him to get hurt. Ohohohoho~ (please don't mind me)**_

_**Sore ja~**_

_**Matta ne~**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated~! ^^)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Restart

**Chapter 6: Restart**

…

"I think it all started when I began dating Sai."

I shift my position and sat Indian style at the couch, resting my back at the armrest while my arm is leaning at the top of the couch. Sakura did the same, so we're now facing each other. I nod my head to tell her I'm listening and for her to continue.

"I wasn't serious at first, because you know…I was still in love with you at that time."

Then she laughed. Not because of embarrassment, most likely she thought it was a shared joke between the two of us. So I just smirked even though it hurts like shit.

"I thought he wasn't serious too since we were just forced to go out by Naruto."

_So it's that idiot Naruto's fault that I'm miserable like this?! Wait till I knock the wait out of you dobe._

"But then Sai insisted to introduce me to his parents. He said they will love me and it turns out they did."

"Hold on. I can't follow. His parents love you? I thought—"

"I'm not yet finished! Don't interrupt me prick-head!"

"Same goes for you pinky-head." I smirked.

"Urgh." She rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, yeah. And then?"

"Well…they did love me at first. That's probably because my life seems perfect that time."

"Define 'perfect'".

"Hmm…for one, I was the student rep during our Opening Ceremony. I was also at the top of our advanced class. I have lots of friends and everyone adores me. Since his mother is one of the board of directors in our school, she knew all things about me. Even the fact that my father's an archeologist and my mother's a well-known doctor."

"I didn't even know that." _And I claimed I love her? When I didn't even know her parents' occupation._

"Because you never visit my house, and we're always hanging out at Naruto's."

"I guess." _Because I always played hooky…_

"So the news about my parents' divorce instantly reach their ears. That's wehre everything changes."

"Why…"

"Why did my parents' divorced?"

"…" _She read my mind again…_

"Mainly because of their differences. My father was never home and my mother rarely go home, almost living at the hospital. Then one day, my father came home and suggested a divorce to my mother—saying he have a new family at Iwagakure waiting for him. My mother agreed and then married the director of the hospital she's working at, a week after their divorce."

I don't know what to say in this kinds of situations so I just asked her, "What happened to you?"

"Use your imaginations." She chuckled.

"I only go for facts." I can't help but to grin. Sakura laughed after that and I followed. I'm actually not quite sure what we are laughing about. But perhaps it's because we just made our whole life as a joke. She instantly understood that I can relate to her, since we moth met the same fate.

That the both of us were left alone by our own parents.

…

…

* * *

_**So how's this chapter? Please tell me what you think~**_

_**Sore ja~**_

_**Matta ne~**_


End file.
